Daughter of the Moon: Once Upon a Frost
by CoArac
Summary: *Years after Frozen. Slightly AU* This is about a girl with the unique ability to control ice and snow and when she discovers she's Queen Elsa's descendant and the Grim Reaper is out to get her, she needs the help of an immortal shepherd boy to fulfill her destiny as the Daughter of the Moon. I do not own the cover
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the movies or most of the characters. They belong to Disney and Dream Works. I only own the plot of the story and my own characters  
**

 **Introduction**

Some people don't believe in magic. They believe that everything has a reason, a purpose, that everything is sentimental. I believe otherwise. And I have my facts to prove it. Take, for instance, the famous Santa Clause. Even though humans are quite intelligent; they are incapable of creating, formatting and editing an entire character from scratch. The creature MUST have already existed and aware some humans of its presence thereby leading the humans (note I keep saying humans) to fantasize and make some personal changes for adults amusement and children's entertainment. The same applies for the Tooth Fairy (who is really obsessed with teeth), Easter Bunny (which by the way is a really annoying fellow once you get to know him), Sandman (a man who uses his actions more than words) and finally the last, but not the least, Jack Frost (a mischievous spirit if I ever knew one). And the new movie that came out, Frozen, starring Elsa the Snow Queen (who in my personal opinion was judged to quickly), to me, is the most realistic of them all. Maybe because our stories are so similar… more than most people realized (and not in the isolation sense). Who am I, you may ask. I am _Princess_ Elsa of Arendelle, heir to the throne, Daughter of the Moon, Princess of the Stars, Guardian of Love and finally Cupid (and I am NOT some baby with diapers). This is the first chapter of my story, where it all began…

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hallo!**

 **This is my first story to post on fanfic so please be lenient with your reviews.**

 **The idea may/may not be mine because i get my ideas from wherever.**

 **If it turns out that the idea is yours please PM me so that i can change/modify it.**

 **Love,**

 **CoArac**

 _ **PS Check out my profile on Wattpad**_


	2. Basement Broodings

**CHAPTER 1**

Elsa Winters paced around the basement of her house, her breath being emitted in puffs of white, unconsciously lowering the temperature around her. She intuitively rubbed her palms against each other, which did nothing it deflect the cold.

Unlike her name, which is the name of the famous Snow Queen, she had waist-length ebony _black_ hair with streaks of brown (unlike the desired platinum blonde locks) which contrasts greatly to her almost snow-like skin. Apart from the hair, the resemblance she and the Snow Queen have is striking. Same icy blue eyes that seem to pierce through your soul, same ruby red lips that could hold the most beautiful words, same light freckles that dust over the nose like nutmeg but too light to be noticeable and the same slender figure.

For her hair, which looked extremely strange to the people who had the privilege of _seeing_ her hair, she never dyed it. Her hair was naturally two different colors. Even if it wasn't, she wouldn't have an opportunity to go out and dye it. Not because her mother says she's too young but because she isn't allowed out of the house. At all. She's literally been cut out from the outside world. She's home-schooled, shops online and hears about vacations by talking to her siblings. _When_ she gets to talk to her siblings.

Ever since she moved to Chicago (which was when she was like 2), she hadn't been able to associate with anyone. Her life was the definition of isolation. And it's because of one genetic mistake…if you could call it a genetic mistake. She is considered a freak of nature, a person who defies all the laws of the planet Earth. She has the power to control ice, frost and snow (mostly ice). Like Queen Elsa, _Elsa_ couldn't quite control her powers when she was younger so she had to stay away from her siblings and friends (but she didn't really have any friends so it doesn't really count).

Elsa didn't really know what was happening since she was so young, but she grew up she began to feel the full effects of the blow. Anyway, in Chicago she and her family lived with another which had three kids. Their parents, whom she called Jemila and Kevin, and her mom where the only 3 people apart from her who knew about her powers.

Well maybe except her dad, whom she had never before and will probably never meet. It aggravates her knowing the fact that she has a dad out there somewhere and will never get the chance to meet him. She wonders whether it from him she got her powers from because as far as she knows, no one on her mom's side of the family seem to _believe_ in magic, so what are the odds that they would be able to _possess_ magic?

To be honest, she doesn't know if her mom still remembers she had a father. And sometimes she suspects that she and her siblings have different fathers. Sure, all three of them look like they have features from their mother, she looks like someone else while her siblings look like someone completely different at the same time (if that makes any sense).

Let me explain further. While, as you know, she has pale skin, black-and-brown hair with blue eyes, her brother and sister, Arden and Ophelia, have smooth skin that always seemed to be tanned (even in winter), fair blond hair that Ophelia keeps short and brown eyes. In fact, the only similarity that shows between the three of them is their smile. They all have the same smile, just like their mother.

With all the free time Elsa has, she tries to think of different theories about their fathers. The most reasonable ones are (1) her mom had an unfaithful boyfriend (2) her real father died (3) her mom got raped and (4) her mom had a divorce (twice). Anyway, today is her mother's birthday, so they were going to a restaurant to celebrate. Surprisingly, they invited her to go with them even though she argued fervently against them. So now she was freaking out and actually considered to wear gloves or not.

 _It wouldn't seem strange,_ she thought to herself

 _It's too warm for gloves_ , another voice said in her head,

 _But it's cold enough for sweaters,_ the other voice argued.

 ** _Enough!_** _I'm not going to wear gloves and that's final._

She stopped pacing and breathed evenly. "Conceal it don't feel it" she muttered to herself.

She stops abruptly, and then laughs to herself.

"So I'm saying the same words I promised myself never to say. Look where it got Elsa? Just calm down, you can do this. You're just going for dinner".

As she was talking, she was also gesticulating with her hands and accidentally shot the TV with ice. It slowly creeps up the screen and leaving behind a layer of ice coated with frost. It was really beautiful until at the bottom of the set with ice spikes shooting out.

"Oh. My. Frost. Calm down Elsa, calm down".

She heard someone coming down the steps into the basement (which was her definition of a 'kingdom of isolation') and quickly thawed the ice. From the top of the stairs, down peeked out the face of her cheeky little friend (the youngest daughter of Jemila and Kevin).

'Hey Elsa' she asked hesitantly.

Elsa relaxed enough to grin. Kamila was the only person who actually _tried_ to establish a relationship with Elsa.

'Hey Kami, what's up?' Elsa replied. Kamila smiled seeing she got Elsa to answer.

'Well' she started

'MumandAuntToyinsaidthatyoushouldhurryupwithwhateveryouweredoingbecausewearegoingsoon' she finished letting out a big breath.

' _What_?' Elsa said, confused.

Kamila smirked, 'I said Mum and Toyin are waiting for you'.

Elsa matched her smirk 'Well tell them I'll be there you little scumbag'.

Kamila grinned, nodded and scurried upstairs.

 *******

 **Hey!**

 **Would have updated this chapter earlier, but the internet was fluctuating and stuff.**

 **Please read my story and review!**

 **Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Love,**

 _ **CoArac**_


	3. Winter Thoughts

**WINTER THOUGHTS**

Elsa was currently standing in front of the door. She was wearing her warmest sweater, and even that would have been too thin for a normal person in this weather, for it was more like a hoodie than a sweater. The old never bothered her anyways.

She took in a deep breath. When was the last time she had ever stepped a foot outside? Felt the warm sun a face, felt the cool breeze play with the tips of her hair or smelt the sweet smell that being outside brought? She couldn't remember.

Behind her, her younger sister, Ophelia was approaching the corridor that led to the door. She to, was brimming with questions, though not the same as her sister's. How would it be like to talk properly with Elsa again? How would her friends at the restaurant fell about her? React to her? Some of them didn't even know she had an older sister!

When Ophelia went behind Elsa, she was confused why her big sister wouldn't open the door. She seemed to just be standing there, staring at the door as if it held some sort of irremovable plague. Slowly, very slowly, she reached her trembling fingers towards the door knob.

Her fingers closed and tightened around he handle, and with snail-like slowness it was almost painful, Elsa opened the door.

They were both blasted with the freezing cold air coming from outside though only Ophelia shivered from the cold.

Ahead of them were two cars, one black and the other silver. In the black was Ophelia's twin Arden, Kamila's older brother, Kamal, and Kevin. One of the girls were going to have to stay in the black car for lack of space. Ophelia really wanted to be in that car but she felt she owed to her sister by staying with her.

As if reading her mind, Elsa turned to face her and gave what could only be described as a watery smile.

'You can go with them if you want. I don't mind'.

Ophelia was about to hesitate when her sister gave her such a fierce glare that she felt chills down her spine. Then, her sister gave her a big warm smile, as if assuring her everything was okay. She smiled back and dashed towards the car.

Elsa let out a huge sigh and made her way towards the white car. She opened the door and was about to slip into her sat when her mother nudged her out. Toyin was a tall woman with pure black hair and brown eyes. If you minus at the few differences between mother and daughter, they looked like twins.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

Elsa nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and slipped into the seat. Bounding after her was Kamila, and after her was the oldest of Kevin's kids, Kareema. When she entered, Kareema got out a pair of headphones, closed her eyes, and laid her head on the head-rest. Elsa pulled her hood over her head, and got out her IPad, which she had managed to grab before leaving the house.

'Can I see your IPad?'

Elsa looked at Kamila with surprise, astonished that she had actually spoken to her. She shrugged and handed it over.

Kamila took her IPad carefully and felt t over. It had a light blue cover, Elsa's name written in cursive with crystals, and snowflakes; unique snowflakes that scattered across the cover, still cold to the touch.

Kamila was surprised to see the snowflakes. She had never seen so many at once, each beautifully unique and still cold. 'How did you do this?' she asked, pointing to them.

Elsa gently took the IPad out of her hands and opened it, showing an animated snowfall wallpaper. The right side of her lips twitched slowly to the left smirking.

'Magic', she said simply, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Kamila giggled, until she saw Toyin looking pointedly at Elsa through the mirror. Elsa's smile slid down her face as soon as it came. Kamila stopped laughing and peeked at Elsa through the corner of her eyes. She had frozen again, her eyes flitting over her screen, reading line after line of whatever seemed to capture her attention.

'I'm sorry' Kamila whispered. Elsa tossed her a close-lipped smile; her eyes seemed to say it was okay. But Kamila knew it wasn't okay. She had continuously wondered why life as like that: rarely getting to see Elsa; if Elsa did anything fun, her mom chastising her; Elsa always being cold and distant, life was hard, the ten-year-old had already deduced.

Kareema, on the other hand, was brooding why Elsa always got all the attention. Even though the girl was barely part of their lives, she always seemed to be the topic of discussion amongst the eldest of the family. Even her parents' appeared to care more about her than their own children. And the said girl didn't even care about all the devotion given to her! What she did was to lock herself down in the basement like some teenage diva!

Elsa let out another sigh like she could hear the thoughts flitting through the other girls' mind. _It's not their fault_ , she wanted to say. _My mom didn't mean to give birth to a freak, a monster_. _I wish I were normal_.

She took in a deep breath, and focused back to what she was doing. Currently, she was reading another fanfiction, the third one that day. They were the only things that seemed to keep her sane throughout the years she's been isolated. Without them, surely she would have been sent to a mental institute from hallucinations.

Toyin closed her eyes, angry she did what she did. It was almost a defense mechanism now, preventing her first daughter from having any fun or pleasure. The engine of the car rumbled, showing that they were moving out of the driveway at last. She shot a grateful glance to Jemila, who was manning the wheel.

She wished it could be different, but she had to do what she had to do. Thankfully, all this would end soon; at least, that's what she was told.

 _Oh Manny, how much more of this can I take?_

 **Hallo!**

 **Yeah, I know! I updated in a period of less than a week! That's a big achievement for me.**

 **Thank you** ** _so_** **much for all the people following and loving this story, although I'm pretty short on reviews...**

 **Don't forget to check out my account on Wattpad!**

 **Love,**

 **CoArac.**


End file.
